


Healing

by princess_ajh14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_ajh14/pseuds/princess_ajh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so sorry it's sad but this is from wattpad. It's my story I just kinda need people to tell me what they think or if they like it or not. Thank you for reading. </p><p> </p><p>I'll put up the first 16 chapters pretty easily but after that it'll be when the chapters on wattpad are done. Thank you. </p><p>Ally</p></blockquote>





	Healing

To say it had been a long day would be an understatement. Her mind went back to what had happened as the tears fell again down her checks. God, why did this have to happen, she thought for the millionth time. 

 

~~Six hours earlier~~

"Anna! If you don't get up you'll miss the bus and I'm sure you don't want to walk in the rain today." Yelled her mother at the bottom of the stairs. 

"I'm awake mom!! Just give me a second. " She was really tired of her mom telling her what to do. She looked over at her calendar. 2 more days. Two more days until she could get out of the house and forever be on her own. Of course, she loved her mom but lately all she seemed to do is nag her and she hated it when she did that. No she hasn't picked a college yet but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't know what she wanted to be and she wasn't going to rush herself into choosing either. 

She looked into the mirror and smiled. Every time she was upset her eyes would always look at the one picture that she would never let go of. It was of her father. He was sitting on the side of the boat with a fishing pole in one hand and Anna in the other. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. He was about to throw her into the lake. Not long after-- she looked at her clock to keep herself from crying. She had ten minutes before she had to get to the bus stop. She looked in her closet and pulled out a black lace shirt and some light blue jeans and threw it on. She put on her black flats and grabbed her book bag. Half way down the hallway she realized that her school had some stupid rule where they couldn't bring their bags or "big" purses. She went back and got a smaller bag, put all her school junk in it and ran down the stairs. It was a good thing that the school served free breakfast. She ran out the door and ran to the bus stop. It was a good thing that the bus had to turn around or she would have missed the bus and walk.

An hour later

" Anna! Stop walking so fast!" 

" Sorry Carrie but I don't want to be late for Mr. Tom's class." 

"Yeah yeah. You just want to see Kyle before he skips class." Oh that girl! Seriously. The way she talked about everything I said to her as if she was some little kid wanting to tell everyone what was going on. 

"Carrie! Shut up. Seriously. You said you weren't gonna say anything." 

"I only told a few people." Carrie confessed as I froze in my steps. She stopped to. She must have realized that I was mad because she ran to class with a look of terror. The nerve of that girl. I walked the rest of the way to class and sat down in my seat. Two away from Carrie. The teacher walked into the room and started class.   
Next thing I know the kids in the class are screaming and running for the side if the classroom. I don't remember much but the only thing I remember after that was a gun shot, people whimpering quietly hugging onto friends and praying or, as most did, just cried. I tried to move but for some reason it hurt to much. Something had hit me and all I could was sit there frozen. The pain shouting all down my arm and all around my shoulder. I tried to move but all that I could think about was the pain. 

"Anna get over here" Mr. Tom said as quietly as he could. 

"M-mr. To-om I can't ---" I tried to breath but I couldn't. Kyle looked up and crawled fastily on his hands and knees to me. Mr. Tom must have told him told him get me. As he was about to grab to take me over to the side wall another shot went off. I pushed Kyle to the floor as I felt the bullet hit me. I felt blood run down my leg and I looked over at Kyle. He gently grabbed me and dragged me over to the wall closest to my seat. His best friend, James crawled over and looked at me. Both of their parents were doctors right? My eyes started to shut and Kyle and James fought to keep me awake. I couldn't remember but I was felling tired. Carrie was near me too. I could feel her crying. Another shot and someone slumped over. I heard another and the everything went black.

Three hours later......

Her body hurt everywhere. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked around. Her mom was sitting asleep in a chair tears dried on her cheeks from where she was crying, I could tell. For some reason James and Kyle were there as well. 

"W---", it hurt to talk. Kyle looked up and I pointed to the water jug. He smiled got up and grabbed a cup filled it up and handed to me. I tried to grab it with my right arm bit pain shot up my arm. I gasped trying to say something but couldn't. He smiled a little bit and held the cup to my mouth. I smiled my thanks and looked at my mom. 

"She's worried about you. She'll be happy to see your awake" he whispered. Was she really worried or was she just pretending in front of other people? I looked at him while he said something to James. I couldn't say that I was really mad at Carrie. Carrie! What happened to her ? Is she okay? 

"Ca-r-rie" I struggled. Kyle looked back up at me. His face changed. He looked back at James who shook his head. 

"Dude no. Don't tell her yet. Wait till her mom's awake." James said quickly. He must have seen my big eyes. "I mean it may be best if you just wait." He said trying to cover himself. I could see in his eyes he regretted saying that. 

"W-w-h-a-t-" I started coughing. Kyle looked up and grabbed the cup of water, happy for the distraction. I took a drink and laid my head back. This was going to be a long month. 

"I guess I should tell her now" Kyle said very quietly. "Anna uh Carrie died saving you. She-" he paused and looked towards my mom who had gotten up and walked over and grabbed my hand. She nodded at him as if to say it was okay. "She died. She said ...." The room got really quiet. I didn't realize that I was crying until my mom wiped the tears off my face. Kyle and James stood there as quietly as they could. I looked up at Kyle and James an wondered why they were here. 

"Wh-at di- d sh-e say?" I whispered with a great struggle. Only later did Kyle tellme that had been a chance I would have been able to talk because one of the bullets was about two centimeters from my vocal chords. My right leg was wrapped up from my mid-thigh to my mid-calf. Blood was seeping through the bandage from the wound one my knee and my thigh was burning in pain. 

"Uhh she said" bring me back to reality. "She said that she loved you and she wanted you to take her spot on the trip." He looked a little puzzled by this part. I smiled she was talking about her family was going to let her go to England for the summer to visit the college that she was accepted to go to but did she wanted me to go for her or as a friend of hers? I must have fell asleep because when someone touched me with their cold hands, re-wrapping I jolted and gasped in pain. The nurse looked at me and apologized. She smiled and asked if I was okay. I nodded. She left and for the first time I cried. No one was in the room. I looked to the clock and saw it was three in the morning. I started to sob. My best friend was gone and I didn't know what I was going to do anymore. Why did this have to happened? Why did it happen to me of all people? All I could think about was my father. The pain in my heart was almost unbearable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so sorry it's sad but this is from wattpad. It's my story I just kinda need people to tell me what they think or if they like it or not. Thank you for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll put up the first 16 chapters pretty easily but after that it'll be when the chapters on wattpad are done. Thank you. 
> 
> Ally


End file.
